


Turning Sides

by KairaKara101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, BAMF Dopheld Mitaka, BAMF Hux, F/M, Force-Sensitive Hux, Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), Gen, Loss of Limbs, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Sniper Armitage Hux, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Dopheld Mitaka, Lieutenant on the Finalizer, has orders to carry out and it leaves him unsteady. Removing the very foundations that he built underneath him was nerve-wracking and scary. It's no wonder that the amount of panic and anxiety attacks have increased.





	1. A Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this story came from. Or at least why it decided to take on Dopheld Mitaka's point of view, but hey, I ain't going to complain. Enjoy!

_Death is not extinguishing the light; it is only putting out the lamp because the dawn has come.- Rabindranath Tagore_

“Is the General on board?” Lieutenant Mitaka inquired as he stood at the center of the bridge watching the heedless slaughter of people. This wasn’t what they signed up for. Where was the Order and Peace that they were promised?

“We just got word from the hanger. General Hux is on board…,” Umano froze at the rest of the transmission. Mitaka glanced over at her with a frown.

“Umano, what’s holding you?” Mitaka questioned walking towards her station. Her blue eyes were wide as fear and concern flowed into her expression as she looked up at him.

“General Hux was taken to the medbay for an emergency surgery, sir,” Umano replied slowly as a silent hush fell over the bridge. Mitaka closed his eyes as he turned his attention to the space in front of him and clenched his fists.

_“General Hux, you requested to see me?” Mitaka stated standing at attention in front of him watching him fill out the paperwork. General Hux glanced up his piercing green eyes pinned him to his spot._

_“Yes, Lieutenant,” General Hux replied softly, “I have some questions for you. Answer truthfully.”_

_“Yes, sir,” Mitaka answered as he stood in parade rest._

_“What do you think of the First Order?” General Hux inquired staring at him intently. Mitaka blinked owlishly at the question._

_“I… I’m a little hesitant to say that we’re doing what our mission statement states,” Mitaka answered slowly resisting the urge to fiddle with his blazer sleeves, “The First Order was created to bring Order and Peace to the galaxy but honestly, I only see death and bloodshed as people go about fearing us or rising up to fight against us.”_

_“You don’t believe in what you’re doing, Lieutenant?”_

_“I believe we could bring order and peace, but the way in which we’re achieving it is…,” Mitaka tapered off thinking for the right word, “less than satisfactory and inadequate. It feels like we’re amassing for war instead of peace.”_

_“Do you believe all of our problems could be solved with diplomacy?” General Hux questioned leaning back in his chair watching him with a blank stern expression._

_“We can at least attempt it. No need to destroy the very people we’re trying to bring to Order,” Mitaka replied calmly forcing his voice to come out steady._

_“What do you think of Supreme Leader Snoke and Master Knight Kylo Ren?”_

_Mitaka flinched at their names as if hearing their names invoked a cold that enveloped him. He doesn’t like them. They scare him to be honest. Their abilities and the way they use it on others as if people are nothing more than lambs for the slaughterhouse. The two of them only seem to bring chaos and destruction where they go or order the First Order to go._

_“Hmm,” General Hux hummed watching the emotions fly through Mitaka’s eyes. Mitaka took a hesitant gulp feeling the room drop a few degrees, “Lieutenant, who and what are you loyal to?” Mitaka’s head snapped up in surprise at the question._

Mitaka opened his eyes and he stared straight ahead. General Hux left him in control of the Finalizer and the safety of all her crew. Mitaka took a deep breath and steeled his gaze making a decision. That was the last straw. Enough was enough. No one hurts the one person in the entire First Order that cared about his men. General Hux spent years taking care of those under him. It was time they returned the favor.

“Call back our units. Set coordinates for the Outer Rim,” Mitaka ordered straightening to his full height, “The Finalizer is leaving the battlefield immediately. Umano, shut off the trackers that Kylo Ren and Snoke put on this ship. Contact those ships that have agreed to follow General Hux.”

“Yes, sir!” Umano saluted and went to work. The others jumped into action as they quickly prepped the ship to jump into hyperspace.

“What are you doing, Lieutenant?” Captain Peavey inquired as he stepped forward frowning, “we have no such orders.”

“You received no such orders, Captain,” Mitaka replied calmly with a serene expression, “I and the others have received our orders from General Hux. We’re merely following them.” Without a word, two other bridge personnel leveled their blasters at the Captain, “Take Captain Peavey to the cell. We’ll wait for General Hux to take care of him accordingly.” Mitaka turned his attention back to the battle.

“All units have returned to the ship, sir,” Umano replied looking up from her comms.

“Engage hyperdrive,” Mitaka stated calmly watching as the ship jumped into the hyperdrive and the battle disappeared behind them, “tell our men to tend to our wounded and begin repairs on all damages. I want a status report by the time we reach the Outer Rim.”

“Yes sir,” the bridge answered as the continued their work. Mitaka stared out at the passing stars as his mind wandered. For the General to have an emergency surgery, what in the kriffing hells happened with that meeting with Snoke? How in the world did he get back to the ship? Mitaka resisted the urge to rub his temples. Knowing the General, pure stubborn sheer will and the desire to give an extremely offensive Arkanisian hand gesture to Snoke and Kylo Ren.

_“In the event that I am unable to command, Lieutenant,” General Hux stated calmly, “these are your orders. Use your judgment and remember only if the situation is dire.”_

_“What constitutes as dire, General?” Mitaka questioned staring unflinchingly at him._

_He sighed tiredly and Mitaka was hit with how human he looked. There were dark circles around his bloodshot eyes and his complexion was paler than ever. He could also see the yellow purple bruises peeking from underneath his collar, a blatant reminder of the types of pains the General had to endure to protect his men. And that didn’t include any injuries underneath his clothes that he wasn’t aware of._

_“Would your bodily harm constitute as dire, sir?” Mitaka blurted out without knowing where the thought came from. He watched as General Hux chuckled amusedly and not offended as he originally thought he would be._

_“No, otherwise you’d already taken action, Lieutenant,” General Hux explained softly his green eyes bright with amusement, “no, dire would most likely be when you realize that you and the entire crew is in danger from Snoke and the First Order themselves. I trust your judgment, Lieutenant. Make decisions with confidence and not many will question you.”_

Mitaka shook his head as he breathed evenly. These next few hours will decide the entire fate of the Finalizer and her crew. Those loyal to General Hux would have gotten their message and planned accordingly. Turning to look at the holo-screens, Mitaka took stock of the damage done to the ship and the casualty list. They weren’t in bad shape though repairs were being made.

“Lieutenant Mitaka?” Thanisson questioned looking up from his console.

“Yes, Thanisson?”

“What are we to expect at these coordinates, sir?” Thanisson inquired with his hands hovering over the consoles. Mitaka could feel all of the personnel on the bridge listening with curiosity and a bit of anxiety. Unsurprising, they were briefed with what they were needed to know. General Hux didn’t want them to be liable should one of the Force-users tried to read their minds.

“Our contact, General Hux’s contact. They will be assisting us,” Mitaka answered looking at all of the data coming into the holo-screens. He had almost forgotten how much data was on the General’s screens at any one time and more in the heat of battle. The man really saw everything or at least wanted to be able to see everything that involved his ship and crew. Mitaka couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the cold ruthless man keeping an eye out for them, “Keep our course. Contact me should there be any changes. Lieutenant Major Rodinson, you have command.”

“Yes, sir!”

Mitaka made sure they were all working efficiently before leaving the bridge. There was one report he wanted in person or at least that’s what he keeps telling himself. Making his way towards the Medbay, he could feel his hands sweating and his heart racing with anxiety. What would he be greeted with when he arrived in the Medbay? Would the General be conscious? While he was confident, he wasn’t sure he could keep the Finalizer running without some guidance from the General. What if the doctors and medical droids tell him that the General died en route? TheFinalizerand her crew would have been labeled as deserters and traitors by now and he would be the one to blame for that. Mitaka licked his dry lips as he continued through the halls.

When he arrived in the Medbay? Mitaka wouldn’t be able to answer that. He blinked in surprise as a medical droid told him to breathe and that he was in the middle of an anxiety attack. It probably helped that a nurse came over and held his hand to ground him to the moment.

“Good, now how can we assist you, Lieutenant?” The nurse inquired softly looking at him and letting his hand drop to his side. Mitaka ran a hand through his hair in an effort to calm his anxiety and nerves.

“I ne-,” Mitaka cleared his throat, “I need a report on the General’s condition.”

“Of course, Lieutenant,” the nurse agreed walking over to the datapad and pulling up the report and handing it to Mitaka, “this is the current report. He’s still in surgery and immediately after the surgery he will be put into a bacta tank to finish up his healing.”

Mitaka’s eyes stared at the report unseeingly. There were so many different injuries. How the kriffing hells did a meeting end with the General gaining so many? He had to swallow back the bile that rose to the back of his throat at the description of the General’s injuries.

“Will he survive?” Mitaka questioned after regaining the ability to speak. The nurse glanced up from their organization of supplies and sighed softly.

“The doctors are optimistic on the General’s recovery,” the nurse replied softly moving the instruments around, “they’re hoping that his injuries do not show any signs of complications otherwise his condition may worsen.”

“I see,” Mitaka replied absently staring at the list of injuries, “has he shown signs of consciousness at all?”

“He was barely lucid when he was brought onto the ship, sir,” the nurse stated softly, “his only words were that of ‘Lieutenant Mitaka has command’ and promptly lost consciousness from blood loss. I have no words yet from the doctors operating on him.”

“I understand, please keep me informed of his condition,” Mitaka stated calmly as he continued staring at the report in his hands.

“Yes sir,” the nurse answered calmly. Whatever the nurse thought about the General in the medbay, they kept it to themselves and for that Mitaka was grateful. He couldn’t spend much more time in the medbay as running the Finalize was a difficult task in the first place. He needed to check on the men, see how they were doing and boost morale. Sign off on paperwork that required his attention. See to the crew and that they knew what was expected of them.

He returned the datapad to the nurse and walked out of the medbay rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was both a boast in his confidence and an overall curse that the General said those words. The pressure was so large. Mitaka was completely aware that he could be suffocating to himself with the pressure. It was like tying a noose around his neck and waiting for the chair to fall out from underneath him.

Breathe. General Hux wouldn’t have said that unless he truly believed Mitaka was capable. He could do this and their contact will assist him once they make contact.

Mitaka glanced up and noticed that he was standing in the middle of his quarters. When did he make it to his quarters? He went over to his desk and stared at the necklace that hung from the light fixture. Bringing a hand to lift the pendant from its place, Mitaka stared at it as his heart ached at the memory of when he received the devastating news of its owner.

_“Dopheld Mitaka?” A younger Hux, then Lieutenant, inquired holding onto a box. Mitaka looked up from his books and stood to salute the commanding officer._

_“Sir, yes sir!” Mitaka answered keeping his eyes staring straight ahead even as an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach making him nauseous._

_“These belong to you now,” Lieutenant Hux said softly with a blank expression and handing him the box, “I- I’m sorry for your loss.”_

_Mitaka stared at the box in disbelief, making no move to grab it, before bringing his eyes up to the Lieutenant’s green ones as tears formed at the edges of his eyes. It couldn’t be. His older sister couldn’t be dead. Urging his eyes to not betray him, Mitaka stood frozen. Lieutenant Hux laid the box on the table as a hand went into his coat to pull out the necklace that his sister always wore around her neck as good luck. Mitaka remembered giving it to her when she graduated from the Academy._

_“She wanted me to tell you…,” Lieutenant Hux faltered as he spoke, “she said to give this necklace to you and that there is a letter for you somewhere in her belongings.”_

Mitaka fell to his knees as he clutched the necklace in his hands alone in his quarters.

“Desmi, sister, I’m scared and overwhelmed,” Mitaka whispered to the necklace as tears fell from his eyes silently, “General Hux is out of commission for the foreseeable future and I don’t know what to do. Please tell me what to do.” He bowed his head as the tears flowed and dropped to the floor.

_“Listen to your heart, little brother, and it shall guide you.”_

His datapad chimed bringing him out of his tears and he wiped them away with the back of his hand. Taking a deep breath, he allowed for his emotions to settle before answering it.


	2. Entering the Snake's Lair

Mitaka stood on the bridge as the Finalizer came out of hyperdrive and into space. The crew stared at the empty space looking lost and out of their depths. For a brief moment, Mitaka wondered if the coordinates were wrong. General Hux believed in these coordinates and Mitaka believed in General Hux. 

“Umano, send out a message on frequency four point five,” Mitaka ordered calmly as he stared out at the empty space in front of them. 

“Sir, what message? There’s nothing here,” Umano said softly as the anxiety started building in her chest.

“No, there’s something here. The message is ‘Death is not extinguishing the light,’” Mitaka ordered waiting as Umano sent the message through that frequency. There was a silence that fell over the bridge as they all waited for any sign of a response. Mitaka stood straight and tall as the others latched onto his confidence and conviction.

“It is only putting out the lamp because the dawn has come,” a voice reached the bridge over the comms. 

Mitaka swallowed as he took a deep shaking breath while the bridge crew all held their breaths.

“Hello, how did you come across this frequency and code?” The voice questioned calmly. 

“Connect me, Umano,” Mitaka ordered as he stood waiting for her nod, “Hello, General Hux gave us this frequency and code.”

“Ah then you must be Lieutenant Mitaka,” the voice stated as the crew could hear the smile in their voice, “Finalizer, you have permission to land. Sending you the coordinates.”

“Coordinates received, thank you,” Mitaka answered before the helmsman piloted the Finalizer to the set coordinates. The crew wasn’t sure what to expect as they flew towards the coordinates. He doesn’t think the crew was expecting a planet to de-cloak and a spaceport big enough to hold the Finalizer.

When they docked the ship, the officers all stood and glanced out the huge windows to see where they were. Mitaka couldn’t help but stare out himself. The spaceport crew was scattered around the ship already connecting huge wires to the ship and starting on refueling if Mitaka had to take a guess. The technology that the planet used to hide from the First Order and the Republic was simply amazing. 

“Sir, incoming transmission,” Umano blurted out breaking everyone’s daze and awed expressions. Mitaka turned his attention to the hologram as a woman with dark hair in combat clothes appeared before them.

“Hello, Lieutenant Mitaka and Finalizer crew,” she said smiling gently, “Welcome to Haolara Haovis or HH42 or commonly known as Snake’s Lair. The port crew will take care of the ship's repairs and resupply. It is highly recommended that you and the crew rest for the next few cycles. Also, until further notice, no crew member is allowed to disembark. It’s a safety precaution for all parties involved.”

“Understood, but who are you?” Mitaka inquired with his arms at his sides. 

“Right, I’m Thalassa Divalia, General Hux’s contact,” Thalassa replied leaving her arms on her hips, “get your crew settled, Lieutenant. I’ll be meeting with you in person in three cycles. Rest. You all deserve it.”

“How do we contact you if we have problems?” Mitaka blurted out before she could hang up on him. He needed to know how to reach her. He was about to be in over his head and his anxiety and panic attacks have become more frequent in the last thirty-six hours. Thalassa smiled serenely at him and the crew as if knowing that he would’ve asked.

“This frequency is my private contact,” Thalassa answered soothingly, “I expect you all to be rested when I board the Finalizer in three cycles.”

“Of course,” Mitaka replied standing tall and confident even if he didn’t feel it. 

His legs felt like lead ever since his visit to the Medbay. She didn’t wait to disappear from the hologram display leaving the bridge silent as when they first left hyperdrive. The crew’s eyes turned to look at Mitaka for directions. He stared at the blank hologram silently thinking about what to say. 

“Tell the ship that we’re on standby and if they’re not attending to their duties that they may rest,” Mitaka ordered softly watching as the crew on the bridge went about informing the ship of the ship wide order. He stood in the middle of the bridge breathing. They’re actually doing this. He actually defected from the First Order taking the entire crew of the Finalizer along with him. He felt a hand on his shoulder from one of the other officers before they all walked out leaving him alone on the bridge. 

“So you didn’t leave after all,” Thalassa’s voice reached his ears and he spun around to glance at the hologram as she paused briefly taking in his appearance, “You look so much like her. Your sister would have been proud of you.”

“You knew my sister?” Mitaka questioned walking toward the hologram.

“Yes, met her a few times when she was on assignment with Hux,” Thalassa answered leaning against her table with a small smile, “she was kind enough to keep a secret for us.” Mitaka stopped in front of the hologram. Thalassa sighed softly as she stared up at the ceiling, “My condolences for your loss. I really liked her. She had fire and spunk plus she could keep up with Hux.”

“What was she like?” Mitaka questioned, his memory of her has been fading in recent years. He’d try to remember her smile and voice and nothing would come up. Thalassa glanced down at him with a small sad smile.

“I’ll connect to your datapad so we can talk privately,” Thalassa stated softly, “the bridge isn’t the most private place even with everyone gone.”

“Of course,” Mitaka replied sending her the code to his private datapad. He watched as her holo disappeared then a call reached his datapad. He walked off the bridge with her voice in his ear. Surprisingly, Mitaka fell asleep to her voice lulling him into a deep slumber with those stories about his sister and their little escapes when the three of them were out on missions. 

Mitaka jerked awake before checking his datapad for the time. He has been asleep for some time but he was feeling much better rested than before. He still looked like shit though, and he had time to freshen up before his meeting with Thalassa. Pushing himself up from his bed, Mitaka went to the refresher to shower. He stood underneath its hot water allowing for all the stress and tension of the last forty-eight hours to flow off of him and into the drain. Going through his routine brought a sense of calm that he wasn’t aware he could achieve even as the entire foundation of his life had been pulled from underneath his feet. 

After getting dressed, Mitaka stared at his reflection in the mirror. Everything looked to be in place. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the day. He’s not sure how the meeting is going to end and he wanted to check on General Hux as well. What did General Hux see in him? Mitaka’s not really sure but he hopes to hell that he managed to live up to the General’s expectations. 

Walking through the halls of the Finalizer, Mitaka noticed as the crew seemed to look a bit more rested as if a weight had lifted off their shoulders. He could relate to a point really, but for now, the ease and peace that seemed to settle over the crew even with the small underlining concern that seemed to be shared among all of them. He couldn’t bring himself to dampen that for them. Not when they just witness their commanding officer returned to them broken further than they thought possible and the prognosis on whether he’d survive tittered on the fence between life and death. 

Mitaka stopped at the hanger to greet Thalassa in person. He’s seen her through the holo but he really didn’t know what to expect. General Hux didn’t explain who his contact was, only how to get to the location. He left Mitaka with very little instruction on what to do once the crew arrived. Thalassa was waiting for him when he walked over. 

“Good morning, Lieutenant. I hope you’re well rested?” Thalassa greeted with a warm smile. 

“Yes ma’am, I don’t think I slept for that long in a very long time,” Mitaka replied feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment. 

“Sleep is good. Cherish it. Now, I wanted to see Hux first if that’s alright,” Thalassa stated gently still smiling as he nodded, “lead the way Lieutenant.” 

Mitaka led her through the halls of the ship towards the Medbay quietly. He wasn’t really sure what he could tell her in regards to the Finalizer and he wasn't really versed in small talk either. Though she didn’t seem like she needed conversation. If anything, she looked completely content walking through the ship in silence. Mitaka pulled on the cuffs of his sleeves nervously. She had General Hux’s respect and he was, in all honesty, sort of scared at what to expect from her. He constantly had to remind himself that this person had an entire planet cloaked from First Order and he would have never even known it existed. 

“Is this a planet?” Mitaka questioned abruptly. Her heterochromatic eyes took him in before a smile appeared on her face. There was something feral, vicious about her smile that sent shivers down his spine. 

“Do you believe it to be a planet?” Thalassa countered keeping her arms at her side completely relaxed.

“At first glance, I thought it to be a planet, but…,” Mitaka faltered not sure where he was going with his train of thought. Thalassa kept silent as he continued to walk toward the Medbay. 

“Sometimes the things that seem most natural are most unnatural,” Thalassa stated softly, “you don’t have to fear me, you know.” 

Mitaka’s head snapped up so he could look at her. Her face remained serene and peaceful. A calm before the storm even. If General Hux was cold and ruthless, she was warm and compassionate. Mitaka didn’t believe for one second that the two of them weren’t capable of some vicious actions though. He’s been with the General for enough years to know how he worked and what he expected. And from what he gathered from studying the port crew working on the Finalizer when they arrived, spoke volumes of the same discipline or similar discipline. 

“I don’t know why you scare me,” Mitaka whispered throwing caution to the wind, “you’re providing shelter to the Finalizer’s crew and even told me stories about my sister. The General trusts you enough to leave our lives in your hands. So I don’t know why I’m scared of you but I am.”

“Partially my fault, I believe,” Thalassa answered with a small smile moving her arms behind her back, “I used to be an assassin of sorts or spy. Take your pick. My forte and skills actually lie in medicine and healing. Which depending on who you ask, I can be someone who saves or someone who kills while making it look like an accident.” Thalassa glanced at him briefly, “It’s my eyes that are scaring you and coupled with the fact that my smile can be… too natural that it comes off unnatural.”

“Too natural that it looks fake? I can see that. Are your eyes naturally those colors?” Mitaka inquired as he turned a corner and stopped in front of the doors to look at her.

“Hmm? Dual colors? Yeah. I was born with these eyes,” Thalassa replied offhandedly not really bothered. Mitaka tilted his head before walking forward and into the Medbay. 

“Sir, how can we help you both?” The nurse inquired looking up from their datapad. 

“We need to see General Hux,” Mitaka answered calmly noticing the pleased smile from the corner of his eye. The nurse nodded and motioned to the back room pulling up the information on the datapad and handing it over to him. 

“He’s still recovering from his surgery but he’s in the bacta tank now,” the nurse stated evenly. Mitaka watched as Thalassa walked over to the door without hesitation and it hissed open at her arrival. 

He took a deep breath to steel his nerves as he followed her into the room. He almost dropped the datapad at the sight that greeted him. The General has always been a pillar of strength even when he was being abused by the Force. But…, Mitaka brought a hand to his mouth as he blinked back the tears. 

General Hux was floating in the tank with a missing arm and leg. He looked so vulnerable and human. Oh so fragile and human. Not the larger than life General that he always portrayed to the First Order and the crew of the Finalizer. Here in this moment, he was merely a man that life kept beating up and taking more than he could give, but he continued to give anyway. Where he managed to gather that strength to keep fighting, Mitaka had no idea and was too afraid to ask. Thalassa stood in front of the tank and smiled sadly to herself. She laid a hand on the tank and stared at Hux quietly.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen him this badly injured before,” Thalassa whispered without looking back at him, “Lieutenant Mitaka, do you know how he received such injuries?”

“No, ma’am,” Mitaka replied weakly as he hesitantly stepped closer, “I’ve been trying to figure that out. He was summoned to a meeting with Su…Snoke and Kylo Ren and he returned injured. I don’t understand how a meeting could have left him in such a condition.”

“The Force most likely,” Thalassa answered absently allowing her eyes to travel over Hux’s unconscious form. Mitaka jerked at the mention but the sound of his teeth clenching told Thalassa so much, “I can get him a new arm and leg but he’ll have some trouble working them right away. And time is something we don’t have much of.”

“You can?”

“Yes, he’ll want to continue looking whole and unbreakable,” Thalassa said with amusement, “He left you in command of the Finalizer, correct.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Mitaka replied tilting his head slightly confused. 

“We have our work cut out for us then,” Thalassa said grinning as she turned to look at him, “let’s go and shake up the galaxy.” 

A shiver went down his spine at her grin, Mitaka allowed a short breath to leave his lungs as he nodded slowly.

“I don’t have orders on what to do after we arrived here, other than to trust in my own judgment,” Mitaka stated nervously. Thalassa laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly, her heterochromatic eyes were warm and encouraging.

“Believe in yourself, Lieutenant. If you can’t then, believe in Hux and his judgment. You are the right man for the job and he wouldn’t have put you in this position if he didn’t believe you were capable,” Thalassa allowed for her hand to drop to her side before looking back at Hux briefly. 

Mitaka resisted the urge to flinch at the hard glint that formed in her mix-matched eyes as she stared at the General. A cold determination if anyone bothered to ask Mitaka what he thought about the look and some possible death and destruction coming in the near future. He could see how General Hux and her were friends or at least acquaintances. That look stayed as she turned on her heels motioning him to lead with her hand.

He leads her to the bridge in silence. He wondered if the crew was on shift or not. They should be at the very least as their duties dictate and such. When he arrived at the bridge and saw the crew he sighed softly in relief as he took his place in the middle of the bridge. Thalassa walked in quietly, fading into the background watching as Mitaka ordered the crew to fill him on the updates and repairs. 

Thalassa watched fondly at the crew as they worked. Hux really found a good crew. They were all so dedicated and loyal. Her eyes traveled to each one of the crews on the bridge. If they noticed her presence, they made no obvious sign that they noticed her. Her comms beeped making Mitaka’s back tense from his spot in the middle of the bridge. Thalassa smirked amused as she clicked her comms on.

“Ma’am, we have reports of a skirmish between the First Order and Resistance nearby,” a voice stated evenly. 

“Will they notice our presence? I would rather we move HH42 than allow either force to notice us,” Thalassa stated calmly aware of all of the crew listening to her conversation subtly. 

“They might head this way, but looking at the skirmish at this moment it seems that we’re in no danger of them actually noticing us,” the voice replied as the sounds of keys being pushed were heard, “it would also be difficult to move HH42 without alerting either of the forces at the moment.”

“Indeed. We’ll take our chances, Sergeant,” Thalassa ordered keeping her eyes staring out of the window, “keep HH42 in cloaking and cover. We’ll watch and see how this little skirmish plays out.” She closed the line and walked up to stop next to Mitaka. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before returning to his screens holding all the data on the ship. 

“Do you know which First Order ships are fighting with the Resistance?” Mitaka inquired without glancing away from his screens, “they could be allies to General Hux.”

“I do, and what would you do if they weren’t allies?”

Mitaka’s attention snapped up as he turned to look at her with a straight face. The others on the bridge all paused in their work to listen.

“The higher rank officers might not be allies, but those under them are merely following orders,” Mitaka replied confidently with his back straight and rigid, “they shouldn’t be sacrificed if we can save them.”

“That doesn’t guarantee that they’ll surrender and be willing to follow orders under Hux, Lieutenant,” Thalassa answered calmly without blinking, “they might even agree only to fire upon you and the entire crew.”

“They’re still our people, ma’am,” Mitaka stated without looking at her and only at his screens, “we’ve fought a war not our own,” his eyes held a sad glint as he continued, “and we’ve been fighting the ghosts of the past while destroying our future.” 

Thalassa watched as he turned and stared straight at her without any fear in his eyes, a determined glint in his eyes. She held back a smile as the crew all returned to their work even as the energy in the air shifted as if they were preparing for battle.

“I will not sit back and watch as more lives are heedlessly slaughtered. We’ve shed enough blood and it’s time that we worked to atone for it,” Mitaka said confidently, “the First Order was originally created to bring order and peace to the galaxy and I intend to keep our mission goals,” he took a deep breath and looked at the bridge crew, “Prepare the ship for take off.”

“Yes, sir!” The crew answered and went to work. 

Taking out her comms she turned it on, “Sergeant, the Finalizer will be departing for the skirmish. Do not remove cloak and stay hidden.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Mitaka blinked staring at her in shock. She was allowing them to go after their people? 

“No need to be so surprised, Lieutenant,” Thalassa said as she waved her hand absently, “people’s lives are at stake,” she continued standing next to him staring out the windows as the spaceport crew disconnected the cables allowing for the ship to maneuver out, “The First Order ships are the Calamity and the Interceptor. Perhaps you know some sympathizers on board those ships?”

“On the Interceptor perhaps. I don’t know anyone on the Calamity,” Mitaka replied calmly, “Sergeant, launch the ship.”

“Yes, sir!” 

He stood rigid as the ship slowly moved out of the spaceport and back into space. He noticed as Thalassa walked into a dark corner on the bridge and out of sight of the holoprojector should either the Interceptor or Calamity were to call. Mitaka closed his eyes and took a deep breath steeling himself for the engagement that would soon happen. 

“Have the crew prepare for battle,” Mitaka ordered looking down at the screens, “we’ll negotiate first if that fails…” Mitaka allowed a tired sad smile to appear, “if that fails then we blow the ships into pieces.”

“You could always disable them, Lieutenant,” Thalassa’s sultry voice echoed from her corner like a barbed arrow making him glance over at her. Her face was covered in the darkness and shadows, the only thing Mitaka could see of her face was her teeth as she smiled. He blinked noticing the really sharp canine teeth. How did he not notice them before? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he gave her a nod before returning his attention to the screens. 

It took no time for the Finalizer to arrive at the scene of the skirmish barely outside of the ships’ radars. The two First Order ships were firing on Resistance forces. Mitaka listened as the crew gave him information on the skirmish. 

“A Resurgent-class and an Imperial-class Star Destroyer, along with an MC85 Star Cruiser are engaged in combat, sir,” one of the crew informed grimly, “their fighters have been deployed.”

“Contact the Interceptor and the Calamity,” Mitaka ordered keeping his arms behind his back standing straight and confident, “send out our TIEs. Shoot to disable both the First Order and the Resistance.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Incoming communications,” Umano stated connecting it to the holo.

He could do this. General Hux believed in him and, in her own way, Thalassa did too. Mitaka stared as both of the commanding officers appeared on the holo. Mitaka took in their uniform noting their ranks, Vice Admiral and a Colonel. He kept his emotions off his face. 

“This is Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka of the Finalizer. We demand you cease all hostilities and surrender to the command of General Hux and the Finalizer.”

“We don’t answer to traitors, deserters and especially not a Lieutenant,” Colonel Rennage hissed gripping the armrest on the captain’s chair, “The Supreme Leader wants the Finalizer and its crew destroyed, and former General Hux brought to him for his execution.” Mitaka carefully kept his face emotionless as he stared at the Colonel. The Vice Admiral remained silent watching the two.

“I see,” Mitaka deadpanned, “Snoke has been keeping in line with what the First Order stands for then?” 

The crew of all three ships stared at Mitaka as the words left his lips. Those on the Finalizer looked up at him proud before returning to keeping an eye on the information coming in and coordinating with their units. The other two crews looked between their commanding officer and Mitaka nervous. Mitaka wanted to spread the doubt among the crew and maybe get an unplanned mutiny. There were sounds of the fight happening in the background. 

“The First Order was created so that we wouldn’t have a Force-sensitive user as the leader,” Mitaka continued evenly, “High Command failed us by allowing Snoke to grasp control of our Order and use it for his own goals. There is no point in needlessly bleeding the First Order by destroying each other,” Mitaka blinked quickly before ordering, “Lt. Major Rodinson, disable the Resistance Star Cruiser. I suggest you surrender, gentlemen because I will not hesitate to shoot.” 

He barely batted an eyelash as the Colonel hissed profanities and insults at him and the crew of the Finalizer. Mitaka stared at the Colonel unamused and almost bored.

“Umano, cut the communications with the Colonel. He’s useless. Rodinson, aim our lasers at the Calamity,” Mitaka ordered calmly, “Fire on their engines.”

“Sir! The Resistance fighters have been disabled by our TIEs.”

“We have a direct hit against the Calamity!”

“Vice Admiral Ryalia, will you surrender to General Hux and the Finalizer?” Mitaka inquired without batting an eye towards the holo as he continued his focus on the battle at hand. 

“General Hux trained his men well,” Ryalia stated as he stood on the bridge of the Interceptor. 

“I agree with you, Vice Admiral,” Thalassa’s sultry and cold voice came from behind Mitaka who continued giving orders to the crew without worry. Ryalia schooled his surprise to cold indifference as Thalassa came out of the shadows and into view of the holo. 

“My, if it isn’t Divalia. I see now that the reports of your untimely demise were greatly exaggerated,” Ryalia pointed out evenly, “We shall talk later, Divalia.” The Vice Admiral cut the connection as the bridge was left in a brief silence before the crew continued with the battle.

“That went swimmingly,” Thalassa stated as she went back to her corner but loud enough for Mitaka to hear. 

Mitaka snorted, “it sounds like he has agreed to cease hostilities but not join us. That should be fine for now. We can deal with that later. Connect me to the Resistance Star Cruiser.”

“Connecting, sir,” Umano replied typing away at her console. 

The image of General Leia Organa appeared on their holo. If she was surprised to see him in command, she made no outward indication. Mitaka stared at her as both of them seized each other up. 

“General Leia Organa of the Resistance, a pleasure to speak with you,” Mitaka stated standing in parade rest.

“You’re not General Hux,” Leia said bluntly.

“No. Unless he became shorter, younger, and dyed his hair, I don’t believe I’m General Hux,” Mitaka answered cheekily as the crew tried to hide their chuckles and laughter behind fake coughs and their sleeves. Thalassa rolled her eyes fondly as she stayed in the darkness, “I’m Lieutenant Mitaka and currently in command of the Finalizer. I wanted to extend to you and the Resistance the chance to leave this space without the First Order ships firing upon your crew.”

“Why should we believe you would allow such a thing?” Organa inquired keeping her keen eyes on him. Mitaka smiled softly, a sad and tired smile.

“You can’t, but you can’t deny that the First Order ships have stopped attacking the Resistance in this very moment,” Mitaka pointed out as the silence of the quieted space seemed to echo around them, “General Organa, if you are as I believe you to be, then you also wish to protect your men and allow them to live to see another day or fight another battle. There has been enough bloodshed as the children fight their parent’s war. Someone has to put their feet down and say enough is enough.” He looked at her with tired exhausted eyes, “while I can’t promise other First Order ships won’t fire upon you and the Resistance once you leave this space, I can assure you that the Finalizer and those here will not.”

“And when General Hux returns to the Finalizer?”

“I can’t speak for General Hux and his thoughts, General Organa,” Mitaka replied evenly. Thalassa stepped out of the corner and walked to his side laying a hand on his shoulder gently. Mitaka nodded in acknowledgment but didn’t move his attention away from General Organa. He noticed the General’s eyes widen in surprise and heard the crew of the Star Cruiser gasps quietly in the background. 

“General Leia,” Thalassa stated quietly studying the older woman. The last couple of years have been difficult on her especially since losing her son.

“Thalassa….”

“He can’t speak for Hux, but I can,” Thalassa stated as she allowed her arms to drop to her side, “Hux and I have spoken at length about this, should the situation ever arise.”

“How could you side with him?” One of the crew members from the Star Cruiser yelled in outrage, “he committed genocide!” Mitaka raised his hand as the crew was about to retort cutting them off. Thalassa smiled thinly.

“Nothing is as it seems or portrayed,” Thalassa stated blandly, “yes, General Hux committed genocide. Yes, he had Starkiller built. Yes, he was aware of the target was the entire Hosnian system. No one is more aware of what that shot did then he himself,” Thalassa’s cold sharp eyes stared at the holo as if she could kill it with her mind, “Call him the cold ruthless General of the First Order, but you don’t know the man as I do or even as his men do.”

“He’s a monster that destroyed billions of lives!” The crew member continued a hint of betrayal in their voice. 

“No one is blameless in war,” Thalassa said coldly, “we’re all monsters here. It doesn’t matter if you believe you were right. You have blood on your hands just like every soldier here in the First Order. I’ve been on both sides of this war and I find it pointless.”

“General Organa,” Mitaka said softly, “I would recommend getting your people out of this space before someone on this ship decides that your people aren’t worth saving,” Mitaka turned his attention to the crew member that was arguing with Thalassa, “Please don’t antagonize my men with your words about General Hux, because that would lead to us to arguing for the next sixty years, which I’d rather be doing something else with my time,” Mitaka waved his hand exasperated. “You are correct. General Hux did commit genocide. However, you don’t know anything other than what he decided to show you. There are facts that you, Resistance, are not aware of.”

“I’ll be in contact with you, General Leia,” Thalassa stated quietly exhausted. Mitaka didn’t even allow for a response before he waved his hand watching as the holo connection was cut. The bridge remained silent as everyone digested the conversation. Mitaka straightened up and all emotions bleed from his face.

“Have our TIEs assist both the Resistance and the First Order in retrieving their pilots,” Mitaka ordered hollowly that sent shivers down the crew’s spines. They gave each other subtle concern glances but did as they were told. Thalassa sighed rubbing her temples before patting Mitaka on the shoulder.

“You did amazing, Lieutenant,” Thalassa praised softly, “I believe we’ll be receiving the Vice Admiral once the Resistance Forces disappear from this area.”

“We were the reason, General Hux fired the Starkiller,” Mitaka whispered knowing the entire crew was thinking the exact thing. When Mitaka looked up at Thalassa, she felt her heartache and break at the look of pain etched on his young face and was mirrored in all of the crew on the bridge.

“None of that now, Lieutenant, all of you,” Thalassa replied gently, “don’t blame yourselves. He knew what he was doing. He made that decision and he’ll live with it. You all must learn that as well. Now, let’s clean this mess up and we’ll return to HH42 where everyone can rest before we throw ourselves back into the fight.”


End file.
